the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cynthia (Wilderam)
This is the version of Cynthia being controlled by Wilderam. For the other versions, look at either Cynthia. "I'm not fully in control of my own body, see... Or, feel, or whatever... If you happen to be telepathic..." -Cynthia talking to The Cynosure Basic Outline: Cynthia is a robotic cyborg being roleplayed by Wilderam. They are under the control, or rather, constantly in mental combat with an AI that their creators and thus imprisoners attached to their brain to control their actions and motivations. Cynthia is usually issued orders by their AI, though their creators sometimes send information as well. Powers and Abilities: Cynthia is a cyborg and contains multiple hydraulic and electronic limbs, giving them extremely high amounts of strength and speed, sometimes even faster than the eye can see. They also cannot suffer pain. Cynthia is capable of warping reality with their mind, though this requires significant amounts of energy and mental control to do so. Their AI automatically dampens this effect to a nonexistent level, though when they "die" or suffer extreme damage, including having their entire body destroyed and scattered across multiple universes, they can still regenerate due to their "will", a property similar to DETERMINATION. This allows her, if untethered with her mind, to destroy the entire observable universe, though she can't make it any further than that. Cynthia can regenerate from major wounds in a minute or so, while being vaporised may take multiple hours. Cynthia has steel and tungsten alloy plating that allows them to survive extremely high temperatures and impacts, and also have large amounts of skill with their swords. Equipment: Cynthia owns two blades that they can use to attack anyone. Biography and Plot Involvement in The Ancient Ones: Cynthia was presumably a normal reality-warping human before being assimilated into a robot body by an unknown organisation that named them "Red Hermes", using them for combat tests for over a hundred years, before assigning to the mission of killing The Cynosure, ending in their vaporisation and later, them coming back and beginning to talk, being in complete control of their body at that point. Personality: Cynthia has a generally normal human personality, with a caring side and also a cold and callous one. They are quite calm, but panic often when competing with their inbuilt AI which often tries to make decisions for them and forces them to follow orders. They hate the AI with a passion and consider it a permanent nemesis, hoping to get rid of it some-day. Notable Victories and Losses: Victories: Losses: The Cynosure - A stomp battle, even though Cynthia would have won eventually due to their regeneration. Inconclusive Matches: Statistics: Name: 'Cynthia '''Aliases: '"Red Hermes". '''Species: '''Reality warping human merged with robotic parts. '''Gender: Nonexistent for the most part, but identifies and appears to be female. Age: 'Approximately 100 years or more. "'Tier" (According to VS Battles Wiki): '''Approximately 8-C at base, possibly 10-C if afflicted with cognitive dissonance. 3-B to low 3-A at absolute. '''Abilities: '''Vastly superhuman characteristics, reallocation of statistical strength, mid-godly regeneration. With an unbridled consciousness they are capable of reality warping of extremely high degree, acausality, dimensional translocation and time travel. '''Attack Strength: '''Small building level, but dimensional to galactic supercluster level with an unbridled consciousness. '''Speed: '''Subsonic. '''Reaction Time: '''Supersonic. '''Lifting Strength: '''Car or truck level. '''Range: '''Melee range. '''Stamina: Extremely high, so long as their reactor is still intact. '''Durability: '''Wall level. '''Intelligence: '''Above average. '''Equipment: '''Two blades. '''Weaknesses: '''Their reactor is extremely susceptible to damage.